Seduction's Spell of Love
by BloodCalling13
Summary: Hermoine casts a spell calling forth Love but ends up with a fairy named Seduction here to help her win Draco's heart if it's possible. Ch 4's up finally!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm so new to this section of so be semi-easy on me please. spelling mistakes and mistakesensured since i don't have word up yet.

Disclaimer: i'm not j.k. rowling the lucky woman. so i own nothing.

Hermoine sat there on her bed, red and gold sheets barely creased by her figure as she held a book open in her lap. Her wand was out and sitting beside her right knee, waiting to be used. Hermoine knew that if the Ministry found out she was going to use magic she'd be expelled for sure but this was her only hope.

Hermoine was heartbroken. For the past seven years she'd had a crush on Draco. A very unhealthy crush that was more than a crush. She'd never admit that it existed, Harry and Ron would flip if they found out. Only because they were her only real friends did she keep up the act of hating Draco. Yes, in the beginning of first year she thought he was an ass. A very sexy ass but still an ass.

Lately it'd become unbearable to think of all the scorn she had spoken to Draco and the numorous slaps and few punches she had thrown at him. He probably hated her anyways for all she had done. The words she knew he could easily shrug off but the black eyes and red cheeks he couldn't forgive her for. That very thought hurt more than all his scorn combined.

That's why she had put herself deep into finding a spell, a potion, anything that would reveal his true feelings for her without him knowing. Two years of searching and she had found nothing. Only recently did she find something close to what she wanted. A matchmaking spell. She had nothing to loose except her heart. This was her last year after all.

She grasped her wand tightly in her hand as she read the incantation, twirling the wand in the required spots then pointed the tip at her heart and drew a heart. She closed her eyes as she felt the spell work around her. Silently she prayed that the spell would work, that it wouldn't be a waste of two years. When she opened her eyes...

Nothing had happened.

Hermoine rode on the Hogwarts Express in silence. Harry and Ron were no doubt looking for her but she didn't have the heart to face them. She had gone to the very back of the train and had found an empty room and sealed it off with a charm. The knob would wiggle occationally but no one could get through. It helped to be one of the top students in the entire school.

She watched the outside world speed by, the greenery blending together to blurs as her mind conjured up images of Draco. She had hoped that spell would work but it was a dud. That spell was the only thing she had left to hope for and it turned out to be a dud. That said a lot about this year, she was sure of it.

There came a knock at the door, one that scattered her thoughts. "Go away," she said before turning back to the window.

"Please let me in, all the compartments are full," came a soft voice. Hermoine sighed and whispered the counter to the spell, letting in an interesting looking figure. Her hair looked like it was on fire, the base pure white fading to shades of blond then orange than red that tumbled down in . Her long black dress moved freely around her legs, just barely an eigth of an inch off the ground. Her black leather coursette was tight and cut to show a heavy amount of her enormous breasts. The sleeves were black satin, sweeping down and lengthening a good two feet, just barely flosting above the ground with her arms at her side. Her skin was a creamy white, her lips outlined in a rich red while the inside was as black as her dress. Her eyes were a blood red highlighted in black.

"I'm Seduction," she held out her hand. Her slender fingers were capped with long nails coated in, surprise, blood red and black french manicure. Hermoine shook her hand as she hexed the door.

"I'm Hermoine, nice to meet you."

She sat down opposite of Hermoine, crossed her legs and looked her over throughly. Bushy, untaimed brown hair, hidden figure behind baggy clothes, a decent sized breast cup. _Very hidden potential,_ Seduction thought. Hermoine was uncomfortable under her gaze. She didn't know why she was being looked over. She was, after all, plain and bland. (A/N yea right. She has hidden potential)

Seduction sat forward and grabbed Hermoine's hands and stared her dead in the eyes with her piercing, creepy gaze. "You, Hermoine Annabel Granger, have a great amount of potential waiting to be unlocked." Hermoine stared at her like she had sprouted fangs. "With my help we will ensnare the boy you've been so captivated over for years."

Hermoine yanked her hands back and stood up, backing away to the door. "What the hell are you?"

Seduction stood and opened her arms up injesture she ment no harm. "The answer to your spell. You did call me after all." Hermoine just stared. Seduction put her arms down and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, tell me you remember."

"I remember casting one spell but I didn't call anyone."

She shrugged. "Sweetheart you called out Love and she's booked solid cleaning up my 'mess' in Rome. I heard your plea and I'm here to help."

"Who are you if you're not Love or whoever that is?"

Seduction laughed a dark rich laugh. She jestured for Hermoine to sit as she did. Hermoine reluctantly sat down, careful to hold onto her wand in her hand. "For starts, Love is a fairy as am I. I'm the fairy of seduction, lust and dark temptation." Hermoine's eyes grew to the size of sausers. What had she gotten herself into? "I'm not always the best choice when it comes to love, I admit I've made a few mistakes in the department of love. But your case was pitiful and screamed 'help' so I had to take it. You've no self-confidence, no desire to leave your books, hell you still have your innocence."

"I very much like whoI am..." Hermoine started.

"You do not! You would've had Darco by now if you did! Sweetheart, don't lie to me. Everyone else may believe you," she leaned forward, "but I can see right through you. You burn for him and you're afraid to go get him. That's why I'm here, to help."

"But you said," Hermoine interjected.

"I said I'm here to help, not make you two fall in love. If it's meant to happen then I'll only be starting it. So will you let me help you?" Seduction stuck out her hand.

Hermoine thought it over carefully. She was given the gift of having a chance of improving herself. It was true, she wasn't happy with the way she was. Of course no one knew that but the two of them. Plus she was given the chance to maybe be noticed by Draco. The downfall was a broken heart and shattered dreams. She weighed the options carefully before slowly reaching out and taking the fairy's small hand.

Seduction's smile was temptation and evil. "Well Hermoine, be ready to change who you are. I'm going to help you blow away this school.

"They won't know who hit them."

The carriage was vaccant except for Seduction and Hermoine as they headed up to the castle. She felt a swell of awe and nervousness. This was her second home, it had been the moment she discovered the library. The castle still glowed beautifully in the night with its many lights shimmering and twinkling. She was sad to think that it was her last year here, the place she had met her best friends, her first crush, went on her first adventure and battled against the forces of darkness.

Draco always seemed to be in her mind. Every little thing reminded her of him. Looking at the castle reminded her of when they first met. How naive she was to not know what his insulting name meant. Now she heard it on a daily basis at the school and its meaning had so worn out she was used to hearing it. Didn't make it hurt any less.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her carriage partner. "You're thinking about him arn't you?" She only nodded her head as she looked out the window. Seduction rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, don't get me wrong but you suck at being love-sick."

Hermoine turned to face Seduction, fire started to creep in her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing if you're planning to be an old prune for the rest of your life." She pointed to her school uniform. "You know very well you can modify those."

"I know I can," scoffed Hermoine. "I choose not to."

"You're as bad as an old prune," she huffed as she crossed her legs. She snapped her fingers and smiled an evil little smile. Hermoine looked down and felt horror seep through every fiber of her body. Her skirt was four inches above her knees and hugging her legs, her shirt was tighter, the top two buttons completely goneand her robes fit just as tight. Her hair was waves of honey tame hair and she didn't even have to look but she felt the lipgloss on her lips.

"What did you do?" Hermoine's voice was squeeking as she spoke. She couldn't go to school like this! When she looked up Seduction had vanished. In her place was a little letter with her name on it in beautiful cursive red ink.

_Hermoine,_

_Welcome to the first day of Getting-To-Know-Your-Body's-Potential as I call it._

_Seduction_

_P.S. All your clothes are like this and no spell will undo it. Enjoy!_

Hermoine felt faint as she got out of the carriage and walked to the Great Hall. This wasn't happening! She stood in front of the huge double doors scared to death to go through. No, she shook her head and before she could even turn her body to go to the Gryffindor common room The double doors flew open and she was pushed inside by an invisible force.

Everyone stopped and stared. _NO!_ She just stood there as every one looked at her. She couldn't move, her legs were lead. Suddenly the room was in uproars of cat calls and whistles. That shocked a squeek out of her but not enough to move.

Harry and Ron's mouths were agape. "Hermoine?" both asked as they looked at eachother. They couldn't believe that their bookworm best friend was standing in the Great Hall in something other than baggy clothes! She was hot! in other words. The catcalls also shocked Harry out of his stupor. He could see Hermoine needed rescuing so being the hero that he is, he jumped up to help her.

Hermoine was relieved when he came up to her to save her. Taking her by the shoulder he steered her back to their table. Dumbledore stood and ordered since to the hall, which folled the second Hermoine sat down. She kept her eyes down as her cheeks burned as red as Ron's hair.

"Hermoine... you're hot!" Ron blurted out. Seeming to realize what he just said he covered his mouth and his face was lost in a sea of red. Hermoine turned redder and put her head down on her empty plate and let out a muffled string of everycurse word she knew.

Draco Malfoy is not a man who is easily speechless. He had never been speechless by a girl's looks and that he prided himself on. That and being the school's sexiest student.

But when Hermoine Granger walked, or wasrather ungracefully shoved, into the Great Hall he was speechless. The blood that had been occupying his head was suddenly missing and his mouth was wide open. _That can't be Granger can it? Damn she's sexy. NO DRACO! BAD THOUGHTS BAD BAD... She's hot. NO BAD!_ He waged war with himself inside his head as he watched her being ushered to her seat by Potter. He was one of the three boys that didn't whistle or catcall in the entire hall. Even Longbottom was doing it.

He only managed to recover himself when the food appeared and Blaize elbowed him hard in the ribs. He scowled at him before digging into his food, completely ignoring Pansy and keeping his eyes glued to the beautiful woman across the hall. Even though her head was on the table and not noticing the world around her.

So how'd I do? R/R? No flames please you could've stopped reading earlier


	2. Chapter 2

sorry to everyone that's been waiting on a chapter update. my life's been hectic. my daughter we found out has cerebral paulsy (sp?) and has cut teeth to total six very sharp teeth and has been sick. they've also piled me with homework so fanfictions struggling to be written. sorry to everyone!

thank you everyone who reviewed. i also don't own Harry Potter or ron would wear a tutu, ginny'd be with harry, voldie would dance around singing 'i feel pretty', sirius would be alive and hermione and draco would be an inseperable item.

* * *

_How dare her! How dare that filthy little Mudblood look sexy! How dare she capture the attention and the lustful dreams of every pureblood Slytherin!_

Draco Malfoy had gotten over his shock, and, against every ounce of his will, his finely toned body was reacting to her new looks. He stared at the top of her beautiful honey colored hair as it banged against her empty plate, his mesmerizing grey eyes flickering with anger and lust. He knew it was wrong, yet it seemed…

He turned his head away from her entrancing looks and began to snatch food to put on his plate, only noticing it there when Blaise elbowed him hard out of his raging stupor. Like everyone in the hall he occasionally, though more frequently than the others, glance at her. Each time it got just a little more painful to other male body parts. His anger burned as he caught all the other pureblood Slytherin, all the other and potential candidates for the Death Eaters, staring at the Mudblood like she was a scared easy prey and they hungry snakes. She shouldn't be allowed to tempt them, let alone him.

As he ate he kept his head down and his eyes glued to her. He watched her as she took onto her plate, her long hair falling forward and obscuring his view of her luring neck. Draco had a thing for long, pale necks and hers definitely had his attention, inviting him to taste the smooth creamy flesh. He watched as Weasel was trying to say something but in his efforts kept turning redder and redder. As he watched his grip on his utensils tightened, food momentarily forgotten. Pothead was passing a plate of something she must have requested but in the process their hands touched the barest bit.

It was in that instant that he felt it. His inner dragon awoke with a rumble, its green scales flashing as it reared its mighty head towards the Golden Trio. Its molten golden eyes burned with hatred as they locked onto Potter and Weasel, black lips drew back as sharp white daggers glistened. From deep within the mighty creature's chest a deep vibration started and spread until it came out past its white teeth as a growl.

Blaise elbowed him hard. Malfoy turned to face his only real friend. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Draco was unconsciously hissing at his friend as he spoke.

"You were growling mate. I've never heard you growl except when Pansy's trying to touch you." He took a bite of his mashed potatoes before adding casually, "especially not over the Mudblood." Blaise was pressing his luck and he knew it. The last thing anyone would want is a pissed-off Malfoy on their hands.

Draco suppressed the urge to kill him. He glowered at him instead, his appetite gone few now. "She's a Mudblood, a filthy piece of dirt that isn't even good enough to lick our pureblood boots. Yet there she sits, looking like she deserves our male 'attention'. It shouldn't be allowed." Draco looked back over at Granger, watching her try to hide as Weasel tried to spit out whatever he couldn't say. He should be over there, showing her why he was the Prince of Slytherin and why he was above all the rest. Especially above all other purebloods in every aspect like the Weasel who was obviously captivated by her beauty.

Suddenly he realized what he had thought. _It's just to put her in her place, that's all. I do not have a thing for Granger._ He watched Ron's hand try to 'accidentally' touch Hermione's. _And make that Weasel pay for wanting to make a move on her before Draco had had a chance to have her first._

That was when a plan hit Draco Malfoy like a ton of stone.

* * *

Dumbledore chucked a hearty chuckle as he in turn gave a wink back to the painting without them noticing. "Now remember to patrol the halls every night and to not invite anyone into here. Dangerous people can get in if you do." With a serious glance at each of the two he added, "And no staying up past patrol time." He winked at them like a father and left through the portrait of a shimmering lake surrounded by sprites and trees.

As Dumbledore departs, so did Draco. He said no words to the object of his "evil" plan as he walked up the stairs, his own robes billowing around his tall, muscular form. He could give Snape a run for his money most definitely. There was a little more swagger to his strides, his body language demanding attention, Which Hermione and Seduction definitely gave him.

Up the black rugged stairs and through his solid mahogany door he went, smirking as he did. He had a plan to formulate and it would probably take all night to work out all the kinks. One night of sleep was well worth the revenge. He planned to make her pay for what she was, how she dressed now and daring to make him aroused like a common Muggle born. He was a Malfoy, the most powerful of the purebloods and he was taught that he was better than the rest. He knew he was better than the rest.

His room was done in black; the curtains that led to his balcony were green with black trimmings. A black marble fireplace dwarfed by the giant one in the common room, crackling happy to consume all the wood set inside its mouth as an offering. His bed was a four-post bed with curtains surrounding it, green ones of course. His bedspread was black, the Slytherin house crest on them as well as the overly stuffed pillows on his bed. There was a full length mirror that sat next to the balcony curtains and on the side wall opposite of the bed was a big wardrobe. With a flick of his wand his robes and such were put into their right places.

Next he hexed and cursed his door, just in case. He was taught to always be ready and he was. He stripped down to his black and green skulled boxers, his body finely toned from many many years of practice on a broom for Quidditch. Flying in general was his passion but Quidditch was his favorite hobby. He laid out on his bed, one arm behind his head the other twirling his wand.

He was about to concoct a plan that would go against everything he was brought up to believe. But Hermione was already breaking some of those rules. But those rules were always off and anyone could break them so he didn't question it any further. Instead he began to do exactly what Malfoy's were best at next to being completely irresistible.

He began to plot revenge.

Hermione Granger had felt his heated gaze on her the whole time she ate what little she could keep down. She knew Ron was babbling beside her, trying to say what she already knew: he liked her a lot. It was common knowledge, everyone knew it. She wasn't that blind. The worst part was she didn't return his feelings. She only felt brotherly love towards him just like she did Harry.

When her hand had accidentally brushed Ron's she knew he was pissed off. She knew it deep down in her gut. The night wasn't starting off well, especially with Ron trying to come on to her. Ron wasn't a bad character it was just that he had no class in the art of women's hearts.

Dinner came and went, though agonizingly slow for Hermione. She heard Dumbledore give his little lecture, trying not to run towards her room as he talked. Dinner had given her a little worry and the ball of nerves sitting in her stomach ant what could happen tomorrow when they got up was beginning to take its toll. Her gut was silently rolling around, the little bit of food coming at her as she tried to keep it down.

But all her troubles were soon forgotten as Draco took his leave. She drooled as she watched him, black robes billowing out around him to add effect to the forbidden part of her desire, his swagger drawing her eyes to how well he was built. Blond hair glistened in the fireplace light, adding the last detail to his Greek God look. It was only once he rounded the corner to his room was she able to wipe the drool off her chin.

Now realizing she had been staring and he most certainly knew it, she almost giggled like some common school girl. Almost being the key word. She bounced up to her room, the excitement of finally being noticed as a female was causing her to be a smidge out of character. That left the moment she saw Seduction standing in the middle of her scarlet and gold room, munching on an apple as she surveyed the place.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Another bite of the green apple as she peeked out the balcony curtains. "But it'll do."

Hermione was still very mad at being shoved in front of the school. She walked into the room identical to Malfoy's except it was done in red and gold. Trying her hardest to ignore her presence in her room, she set about the task of unloading her school supplies by hand. Seduction watched her for a moment, knowing very well that Hermione was mad at her. _She could stay mad all night but tomorrow morning she'll thank me_, Seduction though as she tossed her apple core into the trash bin.

With a wave of her hand all of Hermione's things were put away properly. Trying very very hard not to scream, she went around to pack her school bag. Seduction rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to help you, not embarrass you."

"Well you did," Hermione snapped.

"Minor setback. I wasn't expecting the all powerful Head Girl to chicken out at the last moment. Besides," Seduction snatched the quill from Hermione and pointed the feather end at her. "It got him to think about you."

Hermione turned red at that thought. "How do you know?"

There was that evil smile again. "Because I helped put some of the more creative images in there."

Hermione looked horror struck. She shoved her hands in her face, completely embarrassed yet again. "Who all are we talking about?" Draco was her target, not the whole male population of Hogwarts students that wasn't homosexual.

Seduction patted her on the back. "It happens to everyone the first time, don't worry. I only put them in Draco's head the others came up with their own."

Hermione sat down on her bed. How many others were thinking of her that way? She only wanted Draco to think that way because it would get him interested in her. Probably everyone but Harry and Ron were.

"Harry's the only one that's not gay sweetie." She sat down beside her and looked down at the floor. "Look I know it's difficult so I'm giving you the opportunity to get out now." From inside her sleeve she withdrew a ruby red rough-cut heart bottle. The cork was a clear red and inside the liquid magically bubbled lightly. Hermione looked at the bottle with a questioning look.

"It's home made, don't ask what's in it. If you want to go through with this, dab a very small amount on your finger and put it in between your breasts and behind your ears. No more than a very small amount. Trust me, it's potent enough with just one drop." In a whirlwind of glitter she was gone, leaving Hermione alone to think.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for late update. my muse took a vacation from my depression. BUT she came back so here's a new chapter. thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept at all that night. Bags were under her eyes from tossing and turning all night, unable to stop thinking. She had even watched the sun creep up from behind her gold trimmed, red curtains, cursing her over-thinking mind. She had classes today and she wasn't anywhere near rested enough to be able to be her active self. She may now look stunning like the rest of the female population but she wasn't about to sacrifice her grades for such a thing.

Thoughts of backing out had plagued her mind. She wasn't even sure it was worth going through now. Maybe he would come around on his own. _Fat chance,_ she thought idly. According to him, she was beneath him, not worthy of even giving a second glace to. If she backed out now he would never look at her in a different light, let alone try to get to know her if he ever tried.

Only with the help of Seduction had he even noticed her to be as drop dead gorgeous as his precious pureblooded girls. She wanted him so bad. To at least have him once, even to pretend would be all that she wanted.

She picked up the bottle Seduction had left. The perfume had no smell oddly. What was she supposed to do with a powerful perfume that had no smell? It made no sense and she had no idea how to get a hold of Seduction to ask her. She couldn't go out into the common room and ask the painting. What if Draco saw her? How could she explain that?

Hermione got up and peeked her head out of the door, making sure the coast was clear before she dared to exit the bathroom. It seemed that it was all of her clothes that had been affected. All her night clothes were baby doll tee's that showed off her flat stomach and short shorts that were ideal for catching attention. Of course said attention isn't wanted before showers like now unless said attention's giver is going to join. Not the case this morning.

Once she had finished dressing and charmed her looks to that of yesterday's she sat in her room looking at the bottle. It bugged her, Ms. Know-It-All Granger of Gryffindor, didn't know what this potion was. She weighted her options in the most basic form: Draco or Ron. Draco? Ron?

Draco?

Ron?

Draco.

* * *

Seduction was naturally sneaky. She's been around for a very long time, forging dark lusty bonds between men and women, awakening the sexual side of both sexes, and in return she only asks for their help should she ever need it. Most go without ever repaying her back, she's used to this and never expects them to. She only does it as insurance just in case. The halls of Hogwarts had seen her more times than she could've ever kept count so this little deal worked out nicely.

Except to some people when she did happen to call upon them.

This was why Snape was in a very very foul mood. Snape had made a deal with Seduction long ago and was now having to deal with the consequences. So when he was immensely cranky or in an overall foul mood, he made every house save Slytherin suffer.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking!" Snape barked as he entered the quiet room. Seeing the hatred bubbling in his black eyes, no one dared to even think of groaning or protesting the unfairness. The class itself was fairly big for the amount of students. The system of going back to two houses having class at the same time worked well for the number of students present so, naturally, Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together to "promote interhouse relationships" as Dumbledore put it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together towards the back, not wanting to be too close to Snape. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sat up front, prepared to be the teacher's pets as always or at least Draco was. Even when Snape was at his foulest, he always managed to take pride in Draco's "perfect" work. Hermione never minded though, he could never find flaw in her potion but it bothered the other two members of the Golden Trio.

"You'll be put into pairs," everyone seemed to brighten at this, "of my choosing," he added with a sneer as everyone groaned. Snape glided around as he always did, intimidating those like Neville as he glared at each of his students save for Draco. "This potion I'm assigning each of you will be very difficult and worth a tremendous amount of your grade." he returned to the front of the class, wrapping his black robes around himself as he met each pair of eyes with a look that would kill. "This potion will take you the most of the month. Whereas this potion is temporary, your partners are not. Your partners will be with you throughout the year and into your finals. The first person to groan or make any disrespectful comments to my choosing and you will have detention with me for a week." Snape pulled out a role of parchment and began reading off names.

"Weasley, Goyle." Harry tried to kick Ron from the other side of Hermione.

"OW!" cried Hermione.

"That's detention for you Miss Granger." He obviously missed his target. Hermione glared at Harry and reached over to pinch the skin on the underside of his knee. Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out as she did so. It was a good thing he did because Snape yelled "Potter, Parkinson" next.

The list dwindled away until he reached the very end. With great amount of venom and hatred Snape quickly spit out, "Granger, Malfoy" as though his words were going to kill him if he said them too slow. It was obvious that it wasn't Snape's idea to pair them up and while no one else knew why, Hermione had a sneaking suspicion as to whose idea it was.

Everyone got up then. Hermione knew it would be too good to hope that Draco would come to her but she had a sliver of hope anyways. He leaned back farther in his chair, smashing that tiny little bit of hope. _Oh well, _she told herself_. May as well make it worth my wile._

She waited until he looked over at her direction before she got up. She caught his eye as she started walking towards him, swaying her hips more than usual, making her skirt skim over her thighs lightly. Draco's eyes were glued to her as she approached, his chair still balancing perfectly on two legs. She looked away as she passed close to him, legging him get a good whiff of whatever potion Seduction had given her to put on.

* * *

Draco's head was spinning suddenly as he inhaled the intoxicating scent Hermione was giving off. His chair suddenly hit the floor as his senses were suddenly overloaded then relaxed. He couldn't place the scent having never smelt anything like it. It was rich and creamy and very very feminine. It seeped into every muscle in his body, relaxing him as well as making him slightly aroused. His thoughts were so fogged up he didn't hear Snape talk or notice the directions being written on the board.

It took Snape almost yelling at him to bring him back to earth. He jumped, almost falling out of his chair. He didn't remember shutting his eyes or start leaning slightly into Hermione's direction. What had she put on to make him act like this?

He slapped himself mentally. _Get over it now Draco, she's only a Mudblood. A very nice smelling Mudblood...DON'T DO THAT!_ Draco started scribbling down the directions, not caring if they weren't his normal neatness. He kept getting those insanely intoxicating whiffs of whatever perfume she was wearing, distracting him. He tried to will himself to move a little away from her but he just couldn't. The smell was just too addicting. He took down as many notes as he could, trying desperately to think through the fog that had settled over his mind.

He looked up, hoping the class was almost over. He had to get away from her and her new scent. He had caught himself many times with his hand starting to slide over towards hers slightly. His stomach clenched in an odd way when he realized the bell would ring in about twenty minutes. He passed it off as no wanting to have to not have the scent around, even if it was Mudblood's. The bell rang and he crammed everything back into his bag, not caring about the condition of it. He walked very fast, trying to make it seem like he was trying hard not to run out of the room. His thoughts were betraying him again as he had been forced to sit there and stare at the back wall while Snape went on about the potion for the remainder of the class.

_This can't be happening, not about the Mudblood. Draco, get a hold of yourself! It's a setback, nothing more. _Draco knew on the inside that no matter what his head told him this was a very very big setback to his plan and a problem.

A very big problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow has it honestly been two years? I'm sorry for the extremely long wait.

………

After Potions class had ended, Draco high tailed it out of there like his robes were on fire. He didn't wait for Blaise, he just ran out of there and headed to the only safe haven he could think of that was close: the Boy's bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom was empty and he locked himself inside the furthest stall, not daring to come out.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Proud Slytherin Draco Malfoy, pure-blood Sex Prince, was just seen by both Slytherin and Gryffindor showing interest in Muggle born, Gryffindor Lioness Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe that just because Granger smelled good his mind was fogged up and blood had rapidly relocated itself to parts unnamed.

_Get a hold of yourself Draco. So what if she smelt divine? It only enhances her appeal and makes things easier. Yea right,_ Draco thought to himself. His fingers buried themselves in his platinum blond strands as he let his head drop.

Truth be told, he wasn't so sure this was going to end how he thought it would. He had played this game before, outside of Hogwarts to keep boredom at bay, and not once had he ever had trouble. He was the master of manipulating women's hearts, the crowned king of seduction, for crying out loud! Yet here he was, sitting in the loo, hiding from everyone because he had acted unlike himself. He had let Granger get to him and that was an unheard of thing!

How was he going to go through with his plan if he was so affected by her and he hadn't even put forth the first step? He wasn't going to come out of this unscratched, not by a long shot. He would probably come out of this as badly scarred as Granger would be. That thought caused him to feel like he jumped in the lake in the middle of January. _Were had that come from?_

"Draco?" said Blaise, pulling Draco out of his thinking. "Come on, we got Transfiguration to go to. Head Boys can't be late, especially after their encounters with the Head Girl." Blasé spoke the last part in a sing-song way, making Draco want to kill him very much. Damn friendship, he was going to get him.

Blaise leaned against the door that he knew Draco was behind, trying to listen for any clues as to how deep he was in. Just as he pressed his ear a little closer, the door flew open and Blaise was pitted against a very pissed Draco.

"Sod off Zabini. I'm not in the mood." Draco shoved passed his Italian friend (A/N I have no idea if he really is Italian so for now he is) and started marching off to his next class. Blaise snickered as he trailed behind, ready to enjoy every minute of this show. _He's got it bad and with how Granger's acting, he's in deeper than he knows._

………

Hermione just about skipped to the Gryffindor common room since it was her period off. Harry and Ron had already promised to be there and she had promised to help them with their first potions essay. Knowing how good of a mood she was in, she'd probably end up doing it all for them but at this point in time it didn't matter to her.

Upon arrival to the Common Room, she was swamped with applause from Harry, Ron and Ginny who happened to be there. She could see someone had snuck in Butterbeer and they were drinking deeply from their own glasses. Ginny ran up with a spare glass and shoved it in her hands before running back over to Harry's side.

"To Hermione, for embarrassing the ferret more in one period than Ron or I could in a month!" Harry shouted and they all cheered and clanked glasses. Hermione stood there slightly shocked at hearing this. Had she truly embarrassed Draco that bad? She didn't want that! She just wanted his attention. And from remembering all of what he had done in class, she had definitely got it to the point of ridiculous. _I've just ruined everything and I didn't even open my mouth!_ Tears began to tingle in her eyes and in an attempt to cover them up, she chugged her Butterbeer.

She set her glass down. "Look guys, I just remembered some Head business I have to take care of. I'll talk to you guys later."

"But Hermione, you said you'd help us with our essay," Ron pleaded. Hermione shook her head and started walking out the portrait hole.

"Sorry but it's important," was her answer before she left. Harry and Ron sat there confused, trying to puzzle out why Hermione had to leave so quickly. It was very unlike Hermione to do such a thing, especially after how happy she had been after Potions class.

An absurd thought popped into Harry's head. "Do you think maybe she feels guilty about embarrassing Malfoy?" Both boys looked at each other then busted out laughing. Ron spilt a little Butterbeer on himself, they were laughing so hard. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't think it so absurd or far fetched.

"Hermione? Feel guilty over the ferret?" Ron laughed some more at the very thought. "That's absurd!" Again, more fits of chuckling, since giggling was very unmanly, and more swallows of Butterbeer when they could get them between fits of laughter.

Finny narrowed her eyes at the portrait hole where her friend had retreated. She had a woman's instinct and knew something was up. The boys may have been too thick to notice it but she wasn't. Coming to think of it, Ginny would find it totally believable if Hermione did fall for Malfoy. She took a sip of her Butterbeer as she wondered, deciding it would be best to confront Hermione at a later date.

………

Seduction smiled from her portrait, enjoying her view of the whole thing even if she wasn't there in the physical sense to see it. A little hinder here and there, otherwise everything was going smoothly. She tapped her black and red nails to her full lips, wondering what would be her next step. Things were delicate right now and carelessness would cost her everything. Besides, only Love was careless, not Seduction.

A note appeared on the board against the far wall. After reading the news over carefully, a slow wicked grin spread across her features. Albus Dumbledore did always know how to keep things interesting. With a poof and a little shimmer of glitter, she was gone, readying the next step in the plan even if it was a little early.

………

R/R? no flames please.


End file.
